Amazing Spiderman: A twist of Fate
by missskittles144
Summary: Peter saves Gwen from the tower, but they soon realize that she isn't the only one he saved...! Gwen is Pregnant
1. Chapter 1

So I saw the Amazing Spiderman 2 on Friday and am still soooo worked up over the ending and felt a fanfiction coming on. So sit back with a cup of tea, some popcorn, and enjoy my fangirl brain pouring out onto paper... or screen?

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything. Lol

"I can't hold it!" Peter cried out. Sweat pour down his face as he was chocking the green goblin with one hand and he looked down at Gwen.

"Peter, I'm scared," Gwen called out as she hung on by one hand to a single strand of his web in the clock tower.

Gears began to fall as the clocked struggled to advance with time. Suddenly, time stood still for Peter. Time took its toll as the hands moved ahead causing a shift in the gears that he could not control. Fortunately, it sent the goblin back into the wall knocking him out. The bad news was that it snapped the web that his love was holding on to. Gwen was silently and quickly falling to hear death amongst clock parts to the bottom of the tower.

"GWEN!" Peter cried out as the love of his life slipped out of his grasp. Without hesitation he dove down towards her. It felt as though he could not move fast enough. Rusty gears brushed against his tired muscles as he fell, but nothing was going to stop him. His heart pounded and sunk into his chest as he thought that he might be too late. In a last attempt he shot web in her direction.

As Gwen fell she picked up momentum. Knowing that it was not likely Peter would hear her, she said "I love you Peter, and I never wanted to leave you. Promise me you'll make your own path." The last thing that she saw was web about to reach her. Her eyes closed as a tear fell. This was it. A sickening snap sent her into darkness as Peter's web caught her inches before she would have collided with the floor.

Peter quickly fastened the web as best he could and jumped the rest of the way down to his love. "GWEN! GWEN DON'T LEAVE ME!" he cried out as he held her limp body in his arms. She was not responding. "Stay with me. I can't lose you too. Come on Gwen, please!" Peter began to cry out in rage and pain. He was so lost that he almost didn't notice her shift in his arms. "Gwen... baby please. Don't leave me... be my path."

His heart stopped as her eyes fluttered. "It hurts Pete," Gwen said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's gonna be ok Gwen. I'm going to get you out of here. I love you... oh thank you so much for staying... I love you so much!" Peter said as he wiped her tear and planted a kiss in its place on her cheek.

"I love you too Peter," Gwen said as she began to cough,

"Come on. Let me take care of you," Peter said as he carefully carried her bridal style out of the tower.

"You always do."

Peter smiled at the girl in his arms. "I am never letting you go again."

"Sounds perfect to me, along with no more Oscorp," Gwen said as they walked up to the hospital doors.


	2. A surprising discovery

Hey Everyone!

So surprised by how much everyone liked the first chapter! I know it was short, and I'm hoping to make them longer!

Thank you!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

"I need help over here," Spiderman called out as Gwen Stacy rested in his arms.

"Yes right this way," a nurse said as she jumped up from her desk and led them to a room.

"She's conscious. She took a good fall. I managed to catch her but she blacked out for a few seconds," he said, choking up at the last bit.

"Don't worry about me," Gwen said as she tried to smile.

"You know I will," he said as he opened the window in her hospital room and shot a web out. "I must go. Take care of her!"

Just as he finished his sentence and was about to jump Gwen looked panicked. "Where are you going?"

"Just relax Spiderman has to go, but Peter will be here soon," he said quietly so that only she would hear.

Gwen smiled as he leaped out the window.

At that moment a doctor walked in. "Saved by Spiderman? Lucky girl. My name is Dr. Robertson and I will be taking care of you this evening."

"I'm Gwen Stacy," she said awkwardly.

"I am familiar with you. You were on the news once for Oscorp is that correct?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Unsure of how to answer Gwen just bit her lip. _"It's only been 5 minutes since my near-death situation and Oscorp is already in my face again,"_ Gwen thought nervously. Her stomach began to turn. _"Breath Gwen, or you're going to be sick. Peter will be here soon." _

Dr. Robertson pulled her out of her thoughts as he spoke up. "When you came in Miss Stacy, we took a blood sample," he began hesitantly.

"I know but why does that have to do anything? Is something wrong?" Gwen said, as that uneasy feeling of nausea came back.

"Well we are unsure at the moment. Miss Stacy are you aware that you are pregnant?" the doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No... no...I...I... there's no way...I couldn't...is anything wrong?" she asked.

"As of this moment we are unsure. In a few minutes we would like to do an ultrasound. I don't wish to alarm you, but a fall like that may have been fatal," he said sympathetically. "Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"No... no... this... this can't be happening!" Gwen cried out.

"What's wrong Gwen!" Peter said as he ran into the room and to her side. His heart sank as he saw tears stream down her face. He sat down on her bed and held her hand."Gwen please talk to me," he pleaded as his brown eyes met hers. "You're ok right?"

"I'll give you two a minute," Dr. Robertson said, as he backed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong sweet heart? Please tell me that you're ok," Peter said, as he stumbled through his words and held back tears.

"Peter... it's ummm... wow I don't know how to tell you this," Gwen said, as she wiped away tears and sobbed.

"You can tell me anything. I'm here no matter what. Just tell me like you used to explain your science experiments to me," he replied, as he tried to reassure her.

"Ok. Well... Peter only someone like you could have survived the whiplash that I did... it's not me that I am crying over," Gwen said, as she burst into tears again.

Peter wrapped her in a hug and held her there. She cried into his shoulder and clung onto him. "Someone like me... but Gwen you aren't like me. There's no way unless...," his eyes widened and he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

Gwen just looked down and nodded. "I umm... I'm pregnant Peter, or maybe...," she said as she drifted off in thought.

A tear went down Peter's face as he placed a hand under her chin and lifted it to look her in the eyes. "Gwen... what do you mean by maybe?" he said, his voice shaking.

She could barely look him in the eyes. Tears threatened to pour over again. "It came up on the blood test, but they are unsure as to whether or not the fall was fatal." Peter began to sob. Tears fell down his face. Gwen pulled him into a hug as he began to cry uncontrollably. "We don't know for sure. The doctor is coming back," she said.

Peter pulled back and nodded. He looked up at Gwen then placed a hand on her still-flat stomach. "Listen little one. I know things are rough, but I love you. Please stay so that we get the chance to meet you," Peter said.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Alright. Let's see what is going on. This will be cold," he said, as he put a gel on Gwen's stomach. Peter stayed by her side holding her hand. "Sometimes, in early stages it can be hard to get a visual." Gwen and Peter looked at the screen in desperation. "I'm sorry but it looks like-hang on... right there," as he focused on a spot the sound of a heart beat filled the room. Peter and Gwen began to cry. He kissed her.

"Please tell me everything is ok," Peter said, as he looked at Dr. Robertson.

"You two are very blessed to have a healthy baby. I'm going to schedule an appointment in a few weeks from now to check up and get you some vitamins. Congratulations," he said, as he walked out.

Peter kissed Gwen again and pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Are we really doing this?"

"I think so," Gwen said, as she bit her lip. "I'm sorry to put you through all of this."

"Gwen don't you ever say that. You've made me the happiest man alive tonight. Let's go home. We can figure everything out in the morning."

" I don't want to go home Peter. You won't be there."

"Don't worry. You can stay at my Aunt May's tonight. You're not leaving my sight," he said, as he smiled at her.

* * *

After checking in with the doctor one last time they made their way to Aunt May's house via taxi. Normally Peter would have taken them there with his webs but Peter insisted that they take the longer way and not risk their baby again.

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Gwen asked worriedly, as they walked up the steps of the front porch.

"Relax. She's my Aunt and you're my family," he replied, as he grinned at her. It sent butterflies through her stomach. As he opened the door he found his aunt waiting up for him.

"PETER PARKER YOU'VE HAD ME WORRIED SICK! I- what's this," Aunt May said, looking at Gwen who had a tear stained face.

"I'm sorry Aunt May. We can't tell you the full story tonight. What you need to know is that Gwen is pregnant. She nearly died, but Spider man saved her life. We found out when he brought her to the hospital and blood tests were done," Peter said.

"Oh my. Sweet heart we will talk more in the morning. Gwen sweetie you stay as long as you need," Aunt May said, as she walked over and hugged the two of them. "For now, get some sleep. I'm going to make sure that you eat a good breakfast in the morning to keep both of you healthy," she said, as she looked at Gwen.

"Thank you Aunt May," Peter said, as he led Gwen upstairs. "This is my room," Peter said, as he opened the door. "It's not much. I'll get you one of my shirts. You can wear it to bed and we can get some of your stuff in the morning if you want."

"Thanks Peter," Gwen said, as he dug through his drawers and handed her a black t-shirt.

"You're welcome. The bathroom is just through there if you need a minute," he replied as he pointed to a door at the back of his room.

In a few moments Gwen was back. Peter was already in bed and a lamp was on. She quietly walked over and got in beside him. Peter rolled over and turned off the lamp.

"Gwen?" he asked, a few moments after it was quiet.

"Yes Peter?" she replied.

"I just want you to know that tonight was surprise, a pleasant one, and I love you."

"I love you too Peter," Gwen said, as she smiled before falling asleep in his embrace, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


	3. News gets around

Hey Everyone!

Thank you so much for your support and your lovely reviews! You guys are the best!

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

8:00 am was on the clock when Gwen was awoken abruptly by an uneasy feeling. A wave of nausea came on strong as she jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. She collapsed in front of the toilet just as she was sick. "_Welcome to motherhood,"_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"Gwen! What's wrong?" Peter called as he ran into the bathroom. He took in the sight of her sprawled out of the floor with her head rested against the toilet. His heart clenched in his chest.

"It's alright Peter it's just-," Gwen was interrupted as her stomach emptied itself again. She was comforted as Peter sat on the floor next to her and held her hair back while rubbing her back. Once she thought it was over she leaned back against Peter. "Morning Sickness," she said.

"I'm so sorry," he replied.

"It's not your fault Pete," Gwen said quietly.

"Actually it kind of is," he said as he began to laugh.

"You are so bad Peter Parker," Gwen said as she swatted at his arm.

"Thank you. I take pride in that. Speaking of which I also take pride in eating a good breakfast. Are you feeling well enough?"

"Not really, but we need to go and tell my mom and explain to your Aunt May," Gwen said as she bit her lip.

Peter stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up so she was standing. "Gwen, you're eating for two. You need to be healthy. At least promise me you'll eat lunch?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yes of course," she said. She began to laugh.

"What is it?" he said as he smirked at her.

"You have bedhead," she replied as she stood on the tips of her feet to flatten his hair.

"Really?" he laughed. "Lets get dressed."

* * *

"Good morning," Gwen said to Aunt may as she took a seat at the table.

"Oh Gwen! I didn't hear you coming. Is Peter coming down?" she asked as she placed food in front of Gwen.

"I'm right here Aunt May!" Peter yelled as he jumped over the staircase railing.

"PETER PARKER USE YOUR MANORS!" Aunt may yelled.

Gwen laughed a little as Peter marched over and kissed the top of her head before taking a seat.

"I always do," he said, winking at Gwen and taking a bite of toast.

Aunt May rolled her eyes. "We need to talk about some things," she said as she sat down. "I have a couple questions. I don't care how or what happened last night, I just want to know what your plans are. You are only 19 and Gwen is only 18."

"Well, we are definitely keeping it. I am taking Gwen to her mom's house today to talk to her. Tomorrow I am going to see if I can find a second job. My main priority is to support Gwen enough so that she can still go to school," he said without hesitation.

"Peter that is a good plan. Gwen how are you feeling about all of this?" Aunt May asked as she reached out to hold her hand.

Gwen took her hand. "I'm actually feeling quite sick," she said, pushing her food around the plate.

"Were you sick this morning?" she asked.

"I was, but in terms of the plan I think it's great. I just... don't want to dump all of the responsibility on Peter." Gwen looked into Peter's brown eyes.

"Gwen you are doing the hardest part. I wouldn't want to do this with anybody else," he said to reassure her.

"You better take good care of that girl Peter," Aunt May said.

"I will! Come on Gwen, let's go to your mom's," Peter said as he grabbed her hand and began walking towards the door.

"Wear coats! It's cold out!" Aunt May yelled from the kitchen.

Peter slipped his coat on before realizing that Gwen's was still covered in blood stains. "It's okay. You can wear this," he said as he handed her one of his coats. It was huge on her still-small frame.

"Thanks Pete."

"Don't worry about your coat. I'll try washing it later."

"NO YOU WON'T. YOU DYE EVERYTHING BLUE AND RED," Aunt May hollered from the kitchen.

"Doesn't everyone wash the american flag?" Peter said as he winked at Gwen.

"NO THEY DON'T PETER," Aunt May yelled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO," Peter yelled back as he and Gwen went out the door.

"I love you too," Aunt May whispered as she heard the door close.

* * *

As they walked up to her apartment door, Gwen got more and more nervous. Peter could sense it. He carefully put his arm around her waist.

"Peter just let me go in first. My mom hasn't been the same since my Dad died," Gwen said as she turned the handle.

"Mom I'm home. Can we talk? MOM?" Gwen asked. There was no answer.

"Is she home?" Peter asked.

Just then her mom walked in from her bedroom. "Hello Gwen. Peter. Gwen why were you not here to take care of your brother's last night?" she asked, clearly frustrated.

"Mom I-" Gwen said as she was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Mom we need to talk."

"NO GWEN. YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW."

"MOM JUST STOP BEING ANGRY FOR ONCE AND LISTEN TO ME. I'M NOT JUST SOME CHILD THAT YOU CAN PUSH AROUND ANYMORE. I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU THAT PETER AND I ARE EXPECTING," Gwen shouted as she fought back tears.

"You know what. You're right. You aren't a child. I guess you're ready to move out then," her mom said as she walked back to her room.

"Mom... no please...," Gwen said as tears began to stream down her face. Peter pulled her into a hug as she began to cry into his chest.

"It's going to be okay. I am so sorry baby," Peter said as he rubbed her back.

"Gwenny what's wrong?" one of her brothers said as he ran out looking alarmed.

"Oh Howard I'm so sorry. I can't stay here," Gwen said as she knelt down and hugged him.

"No...no... Gwen don't leave me," he said as tears began to stream down his face.

"Listen to me. ANYTHING happens here, and you give me a call. If you are ever left alone or feel like something isn't right call me. I will come for you. I won't let her hurt you."

Her little brother began to cry as Peter knelt down beside her to talk. "Hey little man. Keep your chin up. I promise you will see her. You want to know a secret?"

Howard nodded as he wiped away tears. "I helped spiderman a few days ago. He owes me one. Now he owes you one," Peter said.

Howard gave him a hug. "Thank you Peter," he said.

_"He's going to make a great Dad someday,"_ Gwen thought to herself. "Yes, thank you Peter."


	4. Packing Up

Hey Everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated! I'm trying my best to update and answer your questions but everything has been super busy. My goal is to update twice a week! Please keep reviewing, and if you have written an alternate ending I would love to read it! I just read Mockingjaygwen's and it was sooo good. Check it out!

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

P.S Does anyone have an idea for a cover for this? Just a thought. I'm in the process of looking for one/creating one.

*I don't own anything... obviously*

* * *

"Peter you can just sit on my bed. I need to get my suitcase," Gwen said as she gestured to her bed and headed towards her closet.

"You sure I can't help?" he asked.

"No. I just...," she began as she covered her face with her hands then pushed her hair back.

"I know. Don't worry. You can stay with us. We can do this," Peter said as he walked over to her.

"You're the best Peter, and umm... actually, can you please get my suitcase down? It's on the top shelf and I'm not sure that I can get it." Gwen placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Of course." As Peter grabbed it off the top shelf he began to chant "Peter to the rescue" causing Gwen to laugh.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," Peter said to Gwen as he set the suitcase down and went to sit on the bed.

Gwen walked into her closet and began to pack some clothes. After throwing some jeans and sweaters into her suitcase she came out to talk to Peter. "I won't be able to bring it all, but it won't be long till a lot of it doesn't fit anyway," she said as she sighed.

"Don't worry your pretty little mind, you'll just get prettier every moment," he replied.

Gwen threw a pillow at his face. "You're so cheesy Peter. I'm going to go pack some stuff from my bathroom and we should be good to go." Peter smirked as she turned and headed towards the bathroom. In a few minutes she was back and began to dump an array of makeup, shampoo, and lotions into her suitcase. Gwen froze as she looked up and saw a picture of her and her father on her shelf.

"Are you ok?" Peter said as he began to get up off of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine," Gwen said as she brushed it off and threw the picture into the suitcase.

"We're going to be okay," Peter said as he kissed the top of her head and hugged her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I sure hope so," she replied.

* * *

"Aunt May?" Gwen called as she and Peter came through the front door.

"I'll bring your suitcase upstairs," Peter said as he picked it up.

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

"Is that you Gwen? I've just made some lunch," Aunt May called from the kitchen. "Come on in."

"Aunt May can I talk to you about something?" Gwen said as she pulled out a chair and breathed in the comforting smell that was Aunt May's cooking.

"You can talk to me about anything dear," she said as she sat down across from her.

"My mother kicked me out. I know that you said it was fine for me to stay but I don't want you to have to work for me. Please let me at least help out financially. I have money from Oscorp. Peter and I are getting jobs tomorrow-" she began to say.

"I'll hear none of that. You keep your money for that baby and your future. Let me take care of you, and you work on having a healthy baby and going to school."

"Thank you," Gwen said as she held in tears.

Aunt May stood up. "Come here," she said as she wrapped her in a big hug. Gwen began to cry as she hugged her back.

"Thank you," Gwen said.

They sat back down and began to eat as Peter came back in.

"Hey! What did I miss?" he said as he sat down and grabbed a sandwich just as Aunt May was placing them on the table.

"Not-" Gwen began but was interrupted as something caught their attention on the t.v. and their heads snapped over to look.

A reporter came on looking panicked. "I am Lisa Wellberg reporting live from Times Square where an unidentified individual who seems to be a "black Spider-man" is causing trauma. Fires have broken out and we are left wondering is this Spider-Man gone bad, or simply another attack on our city. No matter the case he must be stopped."

"Aunt May I'm really sorry but I forgot that I was supposed to meet up with a friend this afternoon. He's home from university."

"Peter you need to stay here it isn't safe," Aunt May said already knowing that the argument was futile.

"I promise I'll be safe," Peter said more to Gwen than to his Aunt.

"You better," Gwen said full of concern.

In a matter of seconds he ran out the door.

"What do you say we get you unpacked and then I will make us some cookies? I have to work tonight but we can spend some time together first," Aunt May said.

"That sounds wonderful," Gwen said as she felt her phone vibrate. It was from Peter.

**"Leave the window open tonight"**

Gwen sent a reply. ** "I will"**

* * *

Peter swung through the streets with his web with his new enemy in sight. Crowds began to cheer and sigh in relief as they saw Spider-Man coming to their rescue. Although he was glad to make them feel safe, he did not feel any better as he got a closer view of this "black Spider-Man". The battle began between the two of them. They fought for what seemed like hours. Finally Peter threw a car at him. He dodged it and began to flee. _"I can't let him get away," _ Peter thought, but it was two late.

"GO SPIDER-MAN!" people began to shout from the crowd.

They may have been convinced that they were safe, but he knew that this was just the beginning and that he would do whatever it takes to keep his little family safe.


	5. What Now?

Hey everyone!

I honestly didn't mean to take this long to update! I have been so busy and it's not even a lie. I do however love reading all of your reviews and already have the next few chapters planned out. You had a few questions about the story line, but I can't answer them because I don't want to ruin it, but things will get a little crazy in the story. I mean, it is Spiderman after all. Things will not be normal.

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

"Gwen?" Peter called as he climbed through the window out of breath.

Gwen awoke with a start as she heard a thump. "Peter?"

"Haha yeah... it's me," Peter said as he sat down on the bed.

"Peter! You're covered in blood," Gwen said as she began to get up.

"Relax it's just a scratch," he said as he tried to reassure her.

"Let me clean in up," she said as she got up and began to dig through her suitcase. Within seconds she had a first aid kit in her hands. "You're going to have to get changed Pete."

"Already on it," he said as he got up. In a minute he was out of his suit and into his pajama pants.

"Come and sit, you can tell me what happened while I fix this," Gwen said as she sat on the bed and pointed to the cuts across his chest.

"Alright," Peter said

* * *

as he sat down facing her. "I went down to times square. This creature... it seemed almost inhuman. I don't even know what it was. The worst thing was that at first, the people though that it was me."

Peter flinched as Gwen started to clean the wound. "Sorry Peter," Gwen said as she wiped it one last time. "We're almost done."

"It's ok," Peter said.

Gwen suddenly stopped bandaging him looked away as she covered her mouth and nose with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath.

"Gwen are you okay?" Peter asked, sounding alarmed.

"It's... I'm fine. I think it's passed. Apparently carrying a spider baby is going to make me very nauseated," Gwen said as she looked at the floor and smiled.

"I'm sorry," Peter said as he rubbed her back. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I was planning on looking for a job tomorrow. Do you think that is still safe?"

"I think it's a good idea. I need to be out protecting the city, and I can keep a better eye on you that way. If my new "friend' doesn't know who I am yet, it is best to keep it that way and go about our normal routine... or as normal as it can be."

Gwen yawned. "Alright, well it's 2 am. I need some sleep."

"Alright. I can finish this. Thank you," Peter said. He threw out the gauze pad and swabs. Just as he turned around to say goodnight to Gwen he noticed that she as already asleep. Carefully, he got in bed and pulled up the covers. "Good night my love," he said as he kissed her forehead and turned out the light.

* * *

It was 9 am and Gwen found herself walking down the streets of New York City. She stopped to look up at the sky to look for a sign of Peter when someone bumped into her.

"I am so sorry," the woman said as she bent down to pick up Gwen's bag.

"It's fine really. I-" Gwen began as she looked down and saw a familiar ginger looking back at her.

"Gwen Stacy. Is that really you?" the young girl asked as she handed her the bag.

"Mary-Jane Watson?" Gwen asked. "Is that really you?" M.J. nodded. "I've missed you so much where have you been?"

"I've missed you too! I've actually been acting. I am currently working on a Broadway show. What brings you here?" she asked, wondering why the smartest girl in her class was walking around alone.

"Well, it's a long story that begins with Peter," Gwen said as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Really? You need to tell me," M.J demanded like a typical school girl.

"I haven't really told anyone aside from family so this stays between us," she began. M.J. nodded, eager to hear the story.

"We started dating just before senior year. I was working for Oscorp, and Peter was a photographer. The plan was to go to university this year, but it might be on pause because Peter and I are expecting. I didn't want to be a young parent, but now that it's happened I just can't bare the thought of adoption or abortion. Peter is looking for a second job and I am looking for a new one. I cannot be at Oscorp. I almost died there one a few occasions," Gwen said as she rushed through her story.

"My, my Gwen Stacy. I didn't not expect that from you. I would love to help you out though. We are always looking for help backstage. I can get you a job. It would just be running some things backstage."

"That would be amazing," she replied.

"Alright then. I was actually on my way there. You can come with me now if you'd like."

Gwen smiled at her and the two were on their way.

* * *

Peter watched the two walk off together and smiled. Although he found it weird for Gwen to be with his childhood best friend, he was happy, because for the first time in a long time, it looked like Gwen was making a friend. Peter wanted that for her.

* * *

I had to bring in M.J. I felt like this story would really lag if they never had any friends.


	6. Moving On

Hey everyone!

Sorry I didn't update, busy week! I am however full of new ideas for this story! Hope you enjoy, please review!

-Also, if you've written a story similar, let me know! I would love to check it out!

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

Happy Canadian Thanksgiving!

* * *

Gwen woke up in the morning feeling something unusual. Her nausea wasn't there. _"Work will be easier today then," _she said to herself. She began to stretch and quickly realized that she would have hit Peter by now.

"Peter?" Gwen called.

When she didn't hear a reply she sat up. _"He must have gone out," _ she thought. Gwen climbed out of bed and began to look for some clothes. After getting dressed she made her way to the bathroom and looked down to realize that she had the starting of a bump. Smiling, she took a step forward and looked in the mirror. There was a note from Peter stuck to it. She picked it up and began to read. It said, "I hope I didn't wake you up, because I know you don't always sleep well. Don't worry about me. I wasn't chasing venom (that's what everyone is calling my new foe), there was simply a fire down town, and I went to make sure that everyone was safe. Call me when you are on your lunch break, and we will have a date- and don't tell me that you aren't hungry. My son needs food. I love you too."

"I love you too, but it's not a boy," Gwen said, and began to laugh.

* * *

"Gwen!" M.J called out from her dressing room.

Gwen made her way down the hall with a clipboard in her hand.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, secretly hoping that she wouldn't have to go for another coffee-run again- they took a long time and often left her with swollen ankles.

"Come sit! You've been working here for a while now and still haven't told me about you and Peter," M.J replied as she patted the bench beside her vanity.

"Is now really the best time? I have work to get done and you should be memorizing lines," Gwen said.

"Yes it is! Now stop your worrying."

"Fine, I'll talk but I am worried," Gwen replied as she sat down.

"I never thought you'd be a teen mom. I don't mean that in a bad way."

"It's okay. I didn't think I would be either. It's happened though, and since I met Peter I knew that he was the one that I wanted to be with. We both wanted a family eventually, so I guess it just started earlier."

"Awwwe! You too are adorable!" M.J said just as Gwen's phone began to ring.

"I'm sorry I need to go. My little brothers were just picked up by Peter... apparently they are sick and my mom can't watch them," she said as she got up and headed towards the door.

"No worries!"

* * *

Gwen walked downtown frantically searching as she couldn't find her brother and she saw Venom on the side of a building down the street.

"There over there! Be safe" Peter yelled out as he swung by on his web.

"PETER WAIT!" Gwen yelled but he had already gone. Temporary relief washed over her as she saw her little brothers standing about feet away. She began to hurry towards them as she heard a crash and Peter yell. Only one thought was on her mind and it was to get her brothers to safety. Gwen would have to trust that he would be okay. She needed him and so did their baby. Gwen was almost to her brothers when she saw a Venom toss a car. It missed Peter and went began to fall right where the boys were standing.

"Gwen help us!" they cried out in fear.

She got there just in time to push them out of the way, but not to get out of the way herself.

"GWEN! NO!" Peter cried out.

Everyone went quiet until the car was lifted up to reveal Gwen holding it.

"Gwen?" Peter asked, unable to process what was happening.

In a flash she launched the car at Venom and sent him flying.

Peter quickly changed into his regular clothes and ran to Gwen who was still standing in the same space completely breathless and dazed as her brothers tried to get her attention. He stood in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Gwen, you scared me to death. How did you do that? Are you alright?" he asked as he was filled with questions.

"I think so... I'm so sorry. I just saw my brothers in trouble and panicked. I... I don't know how I did it unless it has something to do with you," she said as she placed a hand on her bump.

Peter knelt down and placed his forehead on her bump. "Thank you baby, for saving your mommy. I love her so much, and I love you," Peter said.


	7. Testing things

Hey Everyone!

I really love your reviews. I get so excited to read them. I want to try to make the chapters longer and get a cover as the lack of one is starting to bother me. I am also SOOOO sorry for not updating. I've been thinking about it so much but it didn't happen. Thank you for staying with me and encouraging me. You guys all have some great ideas so thank you for that!

-Missskittles144

* * *

*I don't own anything... Marvel is perfect though*

With her little brothers finally asleep in Peter's room, Gwen shut the door and quietly tip-toed down the creaky stair case and into the living room where Peter was reading on his cellphone.

"You sure you don't need any help in there?" Gwen called to Aunt May.

"No dear, I'm fine thank you. Dinner should be ready an hour."

Gwen sighed as she sat down opposite Peter on the couch and stretched out with her feet on his lap. She had to take work off for the afternoon to watch her brothers and tend to Peter. By now it was 3pm, and her back and feet hurt.

"Reading something interesting?" she asked Peter as she raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm?" Peter replied, not looking up.

"I said, READING SOMETHING INTERESTING?!" Gwen said as loud as she would dare to with her brothers sleeping.

"Quiet down in there! You'll wake up those poor boys," Aunt May scolded from the kitchen.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Peter who smirked at her.

"Will you cut it out? I'm not feeling up to this," Gwen said, the effects of today's events taking its toll on her body and mind.

"You know, you should have eaten me or at least bitten my head off by now- statistically speaking that is." He smirked and leaned back as Gwen smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"You better pray that I don't bite you," she mumbled, holding back a laugh.

"You know, you two worry me sometimes," Aunt May said as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Sorry," Peter said as he tried to tickle Gwen.

"Peter! Peter stop!" she said as she began to laugh. "Seriously! STOP IT PETER!" Gwen said, clearly getting annoyed.

"Peter, why don't you take Gwen for a walk so I can finish dinner in peace?" Aunt May yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright!" Peter said. He stood up and turned around to face Gwen. He held a hand out to her and pulled her off the couch. "Why don't we go where I discovered and tested my powers, and see where you're at?" Peter whispered to her.

Gwen suddenly felt nervous but nodded and began to walk towards the door.

* * *

They walked just a few blocks when they stopped in an abandoned garage.

"This is it?" she asked.

"This is it. I needed a safe place. No one is ever here, sometimes it's a great place to just think," he said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked all around the room.

"I'm surprised you want me to learn more about potential powers," Gwen said.

"I was surprised but I realized that I want you to know how to use them and be able to protect yourself if you need to. That doesn't mean I won't be there, it just means I can know that you will always be ok."

"I promise to be safe. Where do we start?"

Peter thought for a moment. "Well, we know you have strength, or a really insane case of adrenaline."

Gwen smirked at him. "Lets test that out."

Before he could speak, she walked across the garage and lifted a broken car. "Well I guess that-" before he could answer, she through it across the room and it landed with a crash. "Gwen! Someone could notice that!"

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would," she said as she bit her lip. "I mean, I was just proud because for once, I'm stronger than you."

"Say what now?" he asked, suddenly feeling competitive.

"Well, you know, generally speaking female spiders have more strength than male ones do."

"Is that a challenge?"

"For you maybe," she said as she poked his arm.

"Fine then," he said as he got under the car and started doing bench presses with it.

Gwen picked the car up with him hanging underneath it and then carefully placed it back down.

Peter crawled out amazed. "Gwen that was incredible! That was- Gwen? GWEN!" Peter cried as he saw her bent over with her arms around her stomach. "Gwen whats wrong, you need to tell me, are you hurting?" he asked, his voice full of panic.

Gwen looked up at him and relief washed over him as he realized that she was laughing. The tears streaming down her face were from something other than pain.

"You almost scared me to death! What is so funny?" he said as he pushed the her hair back behind her ear.

"Spiderbaby decided to sit on my bladder, and I think I peed myself a little!" she said, partially embarrassed. Peter burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" she protested.

"It is a little," he said. When he saw that she was starting to genuinely look upset, he gave her a big hug and held her there. He began to rub her back. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy. We're going to have to laugh at little, but know that I'm here, and we'll figure things out. I'll even get you adult diapers if you'd like."

Gwen pulled back from the hug to see him smirking at him, and she began to laugh. "Oh shut it!" She slapped his arm.

"There's the smile that I love. Let's go home, the rest of this can wait till another day."

"You won't tell Aunt May will you?" Gwen asked.

"Oh I absolutely will," Peter said.

"You're unbelievable."


End file.
